You Get Me
by WhatTheF-ckHaveYouDoneLately
Summary: Sequel to All This Time, prequel to Here In Your Arms. Dean and Cas have their first house together, and what's a better way to housewarm than Cas trying to bake a cake? Well, at least he tried. Inspired by Michelle Branch's "You Get Me."


**Author's Note:**

**This is pretty plotless, just some short Destiel fluff about them moving into their new house, another idea given to me by the lovely 67impala. Some implied sex, no details though! Cas is very OOC, but I miss the clueless!Cas season five days, so yeah. If you don't like fluff that would never actually happen then don't read this. And ff they kill Cas in season six I will show up on their doorstep and go all Tom Hanniger on their asses. Anyways, rant aside, lyrics are from You Get Me by Michelle Branch.**

**Allons-y!**

**P.S. I apologize for the over usage of dashes and parentheses.**

* * *

><p>"So, this is it. Whatcha think?" Dean asked.<p>

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him from the side, snuggling up against him. "It's perfect."

We stood in front of our new house. It was a few miles from Bobby's, not too large but still plenty spacious enough, two stories, and absolutely perfect. I started up the steps, but Dean instead swept me off my feet and carried me across the threshold. Such a gentleman he was. I was more than happy to be carried - I was fairly certain humans called it bridal style - into the house.

"It's already furnished, we just need to add our touches to it," he explained.

I eyed the mantelpiece over the fireplace. "We should put our wedding pictures there."

"Alright, awesome. You know what else this place has?" he asked with a grin.

"What?"

He hadn't set me down after carrying me in, so he easily carried me upstairs and seductively whispered, "A bed."

* * *

><p>Five hours and three rounds later, we <em>finally<em> got around to exploring the rest of the house. To say I was walking funny would be a drastic understatement. I found the fridge and pantry fully stocked - Dean had most likely taken care of it before showing me the house - and decided to try cooking. I had read on the Internet (Sam had taught me how to operate his laptop) that when one gets married, it is customary for the husband to be cooked for, and since I was still irreparably scarred from the last time Dean had tried to cook for us, I decided to assume the role. I didn't know exactly what human food was supposed to taste like, but as much as I loved him, Dean's cooking was horrific.

He watched, smiling affectionately as a found a box of cake batter and started pulling ingredients from the fridge, and then from the pantry. Obviously he'd stocked the food and dishes beforehand, because I found everything I needed. Cooking wasn't nearly as hard as I thought it would be. I dropped two eggs into the bowl and mashed them up with a large spoon, finished the batter, and poured it into a pan. Pleased with my work, I gave Dean a hopeful smile.

He smiled back. "You're doin' great, Cas."

We took turns licking the spoon until it was free of batter; slightly childish perhaps but enjoyable nonetheless.

I actually managed to get the cake out of the oven before it burned, and though I put several holes in it trying to ice it, the end result was rather well I thought. I put two crookedly cut pieces onto a plate and handed one to Dean. He accepted it with a happy smile. I manifested two forks and he took a tentative bite, grimacing slightly.

"Umm, Cas, next time you bake a cake…try to remember not to put the eggshells in the batter."

I frowned, discouraged. "Perhaps I should not attempt cooking again."

"Na, don't worry, it's great, just don't put the shells in next time," he said with a reassuring smile.

I wasn't familiar with human food so I thought it tasted fine, but even though he didn't seem to like it, he suffered through and finally had an empty plate in front of him. He was most likely just humoring me. By the time we got dishes done (I wanted to practice doing them myself instead of snapping them clean) and went upstairs to take a shower, I was a mess. Flour, dish soap, chocolate icing, and everything in between had ended up on me. Dean proved rather useful in getting all of that off, though I will not disclose details on what _else_ he got on me.

…

…

…

…

"I have found my favorite part of our new house," I announced as we laid together on the bed.

He chuckled. "What?"

"Intercourse in the shower."

"We should try it on the kitchen table sometime."

"Perhaps we could do that in the morning. I am tired."

"Same here, man," he yawned.

He pulled the blankets over us and pulled my back against his chest, keeping my bare skin warm with his natural body heat. Our first day in our new house had been so perfect it was almost like something was bound to ruin it, but we fell asleep peacefully. We woke once in the night, only to make passionate love in the dark before falling back asleep. The next day was - if possible - even better than the first. From the moment I'd met Dean Winchester, I'd seen a beauty in his soul that I never wanted to let go of…and now I never had to.

_"You get me_

_When nobody understands, you come and take the chance_

_Baby, you get me_

_You look inside my wild mind, never knowing what you'll find_

_Still you want me all the time, yeah you do_

_Yeah you get me."_


End file.
